


It's okay to help an enemy right?

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It just friendship, No Romance, One Shot, bc i like their friendship, so help me if someone makes this a shippy fic i will beat your ass, wholesome boys :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: It's okay to help an enemy right?Tommy is on the SMP alone until Dream joins. He notices Dream's behavior. He wants to help but he's bad with emotions.Enjoy my shitty summary :)NOT A SHIP FIC GOOD GOD
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 18
Kudos: 899





	It's okay to help an enemy right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, This fic isn't related to my other one at all. I just had an idea smack me in the head at 2:36 am and i was like LETS WRITE IT. 
> 
> The next chapter of my other fic is going to be out soon :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Tommy had been on the server for a while now. It was one of those times when no one else was really on so he was alone and he had already streamed earlier that day so he was just on to be on. Tommy came on the server when no one else was there pretty rarely. Most of them were congratulating Dream for his 10 million or practicing for the MCC so he really didn’t have anyone to play with. Tommy was currently fixing his house because as usual, it was a chaotic stream. He and Tubbo had attempted to burn down the Dream team’s original house making George, Eret and Sapnap get on to protect it. As expected Tommy lost but his house was basically destroyed so he was on fixing it. Tommy was humming a hamilton song to himself when he saw in the corner of his eye that Dream had joined the game. He raised his eyebrows at this, it was probably 2 AM in Florida right now, and there was no reason to be on. 

“Wonder what he’s up to…” said Tommy. He stopped repairing his smooth stone floor and walked to the wood path. His eyes landed on Dream’s white mask and the grimace on his face. He was walking towards where Tommy was so he jumped behind the fence and crouched. Dream walked by quickly muttering something under his breath. Tommy only caught a few words along the lines of ‘fuck’ ‘stupid’ and ‘annoying’. He was surprised by the words and came to the conclusion that Dream was pissed. Why? He didn’t know but his brain really wanted too so he followed him. He kept his distance so he wouldn’t be noticed. Dream walked far, farther than Tommy expected. The two ended up in a snow taiga biome. Tommy wasn’t even aware there was one this close, frankly he didn’t explore much. Dream stopped for a moment before turning left, Tommy of course followed. He came to the bottom of a mountain with one of those caves that had an open end. Torches lit up the path since it was now dark. Dream walked through the “cave” and onto a wooden platform Tommy only assumed Dream made. It had started to snow lightly making Tommy shiver. He was glad his uniform was warm. Tommy reached the top of the mountain after waiting on the path for a few minutes so be safe. He peeked around the corner he was hiding behind. There was a cliff. Dream was sitting on the edge, legs dangling off. Tommy studied the area, there were torches lighting up the area just enough to keep mobs away but not being too bright. 2 furnaces were stacked next to a tree and a crafting table was next to them. A plate was sitting on top of the crafting table. Tommy heard the fire in one of the furnaces crackling. The light from it faded since whatever Dream was cooking was done. Dream stood up and removed the food from it. The smell of freshly cooked steak filled the air and Tommy’s stomach growled in response. Dream returned to his spot on the ledge and began eating. Tommy internally cursed for following Dream this far out. He was going to leave until he heard a sniff. Tommy froze at the sound. The 16 year old turned towards Dream. 

“Dammit…” he heard Dream say. Dream removed his mask, something Tommy had never seen him do. He watched Dream wipe his eyes. Suddenly he felt something. It felt something like… worry?? Tommy shook his head. There was no way he was going to feel bad for his enemy. They had fought countless times. Dream had tried to take Tommy’s discs more times than he could count. They went to war to gain independence for L’manburg, Dream won but Tommy gave his discs to him out of desperation after losing the duel. They’ve had countless fights. This man had burned Tubbo’s house to the ground. As far as everyone was concerned they were enemies so why did he feel bad for him? Tommy looked at him again, that feeling grew stronger. It was like that feeling when Tubbo was sad. He wanted to help him. Tommy took a step forward. It was okay to help an enemy. Right? Tommy placed a foot onto the snow, the crunching sound alerted Dream and he put his mask back on quickly. He stood up and pulled out his sword. Tommy raised his hands.

“It’s just me!” he said quickly. Dream’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed, returning to his spot on the ground. 

“What do you need Tommy?” asked Dream, voice raspy. 

“Nothing really,” answered Tommy hesitantly. He took some steps closer ending up a few feet from Dream. 

“If you're here to fight me or some bullshit, I’m really not in the mood.” said Dream coldly. Tommy stopped and shrugged.

“No, I’m not,” answered Tommy. Dream sighed. 

“Then why did you follow me all the way out here. No one else knows this place so you had to have followed me to get here.” Tommy looked at the ground.

“Because I wanted to?” he said. Dream huffed in annoyance. Tommy saw the tears stains on his cheeks when the light from the moon reflected off of them. He wasn’t good with emotions, it wasn’t his thing. Tubbo or Wilbur were better with this sort of stuff so he eternally questioned himself for not just leaving. He walked forwards and joined Dream on the ledge. He looked down and noticed the lake at the bottom. There were two drowned near the shore. He smiled when the one that had a trident killed the other one. 

“Tommy. What do you need.” asked Dream again. Tommy looked at him quickly then looked away. He sighed. 

“I uh, I saw you,” he started unsure of what to say. He could feel Dream staring at him through his mask. 

“You good?” was what he ended up saying. He felt his face warm up out of embarrassment. Dream looked at him with confusion.

“What?” he asked. Tommy, who was already embarrassed, started rambling. 

“I followed you and then decided I was going to leave but then I heard you sniff and then you started crying and I felt bad for some unknown reason-”

“Tommy.”

“So I walked over here to see what was wrong but I’m not good at this-”

“Tommy.”

“Then I figured out I had 0 idea of how to handle things like this and that this is normally Tubbo and Wilbur’s job-”

“Tommy!” yelled Dream finally getting Tommy to stop talking. 

“You followed me here because you were worried?” asked Dream. Tommy shrugged.

“I guess so?” answered Tommy. Dream gave him a small smile and looked back towards the sky. Tommy looked there as well. Stars illuminated the sky, the moon’s light shone down. It was pretty. Tommy glanced at Dream. He looked like he was going to say something but he shook his head. 

“Thank you for your concern Tommy, but I’m fine.” said Dream quietly. Tommy could tell that he wasn’t. Frankly it was also hard to tell since his mask obscured his emotions most of the time. What he didn’t understand is why Dream was feeling down. He hit 10 mil yesterday so why was he here crying? 

“You’re really not,” answered Tommy. He wanted to punch himself in the face for speaking without thinking. Dream let out a dark chuckle. 

“Wanna, I don’t know, uh, talk about it?” asked Tommy uncertainty. Dream looked at him before looking away. The two sat in silence for a moment. Tommy was fairly uncomfortable. He thought about leaving until Dream’s voice broke the silence.

“I was so happy when I realized I hit 10 million subs.” started Dream. He sighed. 

“I looked at all of the comments people were leaving on my tweet, my timeline was full of it. But when there’s good there’s always bad. People started telling me to do a face reveal.” said Dream. Tommy looked at him in the corner of his eye. 

“I kept getting dm’s saying I should do it. I tried to ignore them but after one person said it, people started saying it more and more. It just-” Dream inhaled.

“It was too much. All the demanding and begging. My anxiety just fucking sky rocketed. I became overwhelmed. I just don’t get why they need to see my damn face.” continued Dream. Tommy looked at him symapthecially. He always felt bad for Dream when it came to this topic, he really did. When he watched Dream’s serious stream and Dream discussed how uncomfortable and anxious it made him he started feeling bad for him. That’s why he was glad he showed his face early on in his youtube career. He didn’t want to deal with the constant demands. 

“Some of the people demanding it were just so fucking mean.” said Dream. His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Tommy could see him trying to hold back tears. He let out a dark chuckle. 

“I hit a major milestone but all it took was some jackasses to ruin it…” finished Dream. Tommy looked at him. He understood what it felt like to get shitty messages from people. Dream was right as well, they’re hard to ignore. One thing he never understood was why he didn’t show his face. Anytime he was asked, during a stream or just a phone call, he always found a way to avoid the question. He was rather good at it. He didn’t really get it especially since he expressed how anxious it makes him when people ask him to do it. If it really made him that uncomfortable then he could just show his face but he doesn't. Hell even George hadn’t seen his face until just recently and Tommy was pretty sure the two had been friends for at least 4 years.

“Why… why don’t you show your face?” asked Tommy hesitantly. He didn’t want to hit a sore spot since he already wasn’t in a good mood. 

“Because I don’t want to, there’s no one reason why. I want to be able to leave my house without getting recognized, I want to make a video without being judged on my looks, I feel more comfortable. There’s a lot of reasons Tommy.The fear of being judged is a beast though, i’ll tell you that.” answered Dream. Tommy looked away. He didn’t really know what to say but his mouth moved without thinking. 

“I know it is. We've all dealt with that shit. But Dream do you really think they’re going to c-” started Tommy but when he looked back towards Dream his mouth fell open. Dream’s mask was gone. It was laying on Dream’s lap. Tired green eyes started back at him. Dream had freckles all over his cheeks and nose. His blonde hair fell onto his forehead. Tommy noticed the slight red tint his eyes had and the bags under them. What surprised him the most was the scar on his right eye. It reminded him of scars techno had. A tear rolled down his cheek and he gave Tommy a pity filled smile. 

“You really think people wanna see this?” asked Dream, his voice cracked at the end. Tommy started at him with disbelief. He really had no idea what to say. His brain thought back to a time when he was really stressed and Tubbo comforted him. He cursed at himself before he did it. He pulled Dream into a hug. Dream yelped at the sudden affection. Tommy’s face was completely red now. He thought Dream was going to pull away but he felt two arms wrap around his back. Dream sniffled and Tommy felt his shirt dampen. He didn’t know what to do now so he just sat still while he cried. After a few minutes passed Dream pulled away and wiped his face. Tommy crossed his arms and looked at the ground. 

“Sorry if that was uncomfortable or something I didn’t know what to do,” mumbled Tommy. Dream looked towards him and they two made eye contact.

“I personally think your uh scar looks cool,” said Tommy. Dream smiled at him.

“Thank you Tommy.” said Dream quietly. He sniffed and looked back towards the lake. 

“Uh, no problem,” answered Tommy. He looked at Dream still slightly in shock that he was actually seeing his face. Dream refused everyone who had ever asked but for some reason Dream showed him of all people. It confused him. 

“Why did you show me your face?” he asked. Dream sighed and picked up his mask. He rubbed his thumb over it. 

“I honestly don’t know.” answered Dream. Dream stood up and held a hand out to Tommy. Tommy looked at it before accepting it. Dream hoisted him up. Dream bagan walking back. 

“This never happened okay?” said Dream. Tommy walked towards him.

“Uh yeah.” answered Tommy. Dream smiled at him before putting his mask back on. 

“We should get back.” said Tommy. Dream yawned and nodded. 

“Good Idea.” said Dream. He began walking down the path again. 

“Dream?” said Tommy. Dream stopped and turned around.

“Yeah?”

“I think you looked cool. And I think they would too. You really shouldn’t worry about it too much.” said Tommy. Dream stared at him before chuckling. 

“Okay Tomathy.” responded Dream with a smile. Tommy felt a frown form on his face. He huffed.

“Ugh I forgot you were an asshole.” groaned Tommy. Dream laughed. 

“Takes one to know one.” remarked Dream. 

“You fucker…” he growled. Dream laughed again. The two bickered about random things on the walk back. Tommy came to the conclusion that yeah, it was okay to help an “enemy”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship so I couldn't stop myself from writing it-
> 
> hehe hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if its not a problem! :)))
> 
> (Im not aiming this fic at a specific set of people I just needed a reason for dream to be sad and this one fit the best I guess. But while i'm saying this, Guys, please respect his privacy!)


End file.
